Avengers Reforged
by SombraSST
Summary: Veinte años han pasado desde los acontecimientos de la guerra del infinito, y uno a uno, todos los miembros de los vengadores han caído. Darcy Lewis ve sobre sus hombros la tarea de formar un nuevo equipo que sustituya a los que han caído y le devuelva la esperanza a una nación que parece haberse sumido en la aceptación de que un futuro mejor no es posible.
1. La gran resaca de Darcy Lewis

El frío, gélido, absoluto, lo llenaba todo. Quizá era eso lo que aún mantenía en pie a aquella mujer, a pesar de la sangre, espesa y pesada, que manaba de las heridas que atravesaban su cuerpo. Notaba la mirada de su adversario... que esperaba hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable... se desplomó... y tosió, dejando una mancha de sangre en el suelo... que no tardó en convertirse en otro témpano.

_ Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, Carol... no sabes trabajar en equipo._ Cada paso mientras se acercaba era como otra puñalada. Carol Danvers, por primera vez, se sentía totalmente impotente. _ Supongo que podemos añadir a la Capitana Marvel a la lista de héroes caídos.

Cuando aquel pie presionó su espalda, se dio de bruces con el hielo. Carol Danvers no se levantó. No volvería a levantarse aún cuando el hielo la cubriera. Nadie podría volver a por ese cadáver.

_Eso nos deja uno más y habré terminado... doctora Foster.

Jane Foster se encontraba tirada en el hielo, apoyada en una estalagmita. Se sujetaba el vientre en un vano intento de contener una hemorragia. Aunque el frío que la estaba matando estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo. Jane Foster hacía rato que intentaba pulsar un botón dentro de una aplicación de su móvil, pero el frío había congelado sus huellas dactilares y no respondía. Cuando lo consiguió, pareció rendirse, dejando caer el brazo a un lado, y observando. Quería llorar, pero sabía el sufrimiento que le causarían sus lágrimas congeladas.

_¿Qué me dices, Jane?_ Le preguntó_¿Quieres que te ayude? No digas que no muestro compasión. Dejarte morir de frío sería... cruel.

_ Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Hubo un último grito que se escuchó por aquel páramo helado... que atravesó distancias que no parecían posibles. En ese momento nadie pudo saberlo... pero el último de los vengadores... había perecido.

_Algún tiempo más tarde_

Era un sonido insistente, como el despertador de una alarma que parece no dejar de sonar. El sonido que vino después, propio de una descompresión, no era tan habitual. Vino seguido de un ruido sordo. En lo más profundo de las instalaciones de Shield... una mujer trataba de incorporarse, tiritando. Consiguió alcanzar una manta y envolverse con ella, pero no era suficiente. Acababa de salir de un bloque de hielo.

_ No sé si creéis que dejarme sola es divertido, pero traedme un chocolate al menos.

En aquella noche cerrada, sólo había un par de guardias de seguridad, por eso tardaron tanto en llegar, en darle el chocolate que había pedido y en ayudarla a entrar en calor.

_ ¿Dónde está Jane?_ Preguntó. Al ver que se miraban mutuamente, suspiró. _ Jane Foster, no tiene pérdida ¡Tenéis que saber dónde está! Es alguien importante.

Cuando ambos guardias bajaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo, y negaron con la cabeza, la mujer no necesitó que le explicaran nada más.

_ Ella dejó un mensaje para usted._ Dijo uno de los guardias, pasándole un pequeño pendrive._ Dijo que lo reprodujera si pasaba algo de esto.

_ Dejadme sola, por favor.

Se dirigió a una sala amplia y circular. En su centro se encontraba lo que parecía un dispositivo de reproducción. Insertó el pendrive en el lector USB del que disponía y, tras seleccionar el archivo, un holograma de Jane Foster se reprodujo frente a ella.

_ Hola, Darcy_ Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre. _ Si estás viendo esto, es que he muerto en una misión. Sé que te prometí que te sacaríamos de ese hielo cuando descubriéramos como curar tu enfermedad... Pero no pude. Sentía que el mundo estaba sumido en un desastre, y ese no es el mundo en el que quería que volvieses. Lo fui postergando cada vez más... y ahora, ya es tarde. Ya no puedo hacer más... y tengo que poner esa carga sobre tus hombros.

_ ¿Yo? Tienes que estar de coña._ Espetó en voz alta, a saber de que no podía oírla.

_ Eres la máxima autoridad de Shield ahora mismo, Darcy. Todo está en tus manos. Me habría gustado ser yo la que te despertara, la que te dijera que estabas curada... pero no ha sido así. Y lo lamento mucho.

_Dos días más tarde_

Nadie esperaría que una residencia de ancianos tuviera tanta seguridad. Pero había dos agentes armados que vigilaban aquella puerta, día y noche. Sin embargo… nadie parecía estar vigilando la ventana. Y cuando lo que parecía una pequeña mosca atravesó entre las rejillas de la ventana... alguien reaccionó.

Incluso en la cama, con la vista de su único ojo casi perdida, Nick Fury tuvo los reflejos para sacar su arma del segundo cajón de la mesilla y apuntar al punto exacto en el que esa mosca... o esa avista, crecía hasta adquirir el tamaño de una persona. Cuando se quitó el casco, Darcy se le quedó mirando.

_ Vaya, te veo desmejorado. Baja el arma viejo, soy Darcy Lewis... Puede que esté loca, pero no trabajo para Hydra... si es que existe aún.

Fury, no sin cierta reticencia, bajó el arma y se concentró para alcanzar a ver a aquella mujer.

_ Para la mayoría, veinte años no pasan en balde. Aunque veo que tú eres una excepción.

_ ¿Veinte años, eh? ¿Eso ha hecho falta para acabar con los vengadores?

_ Si dices eso es que estás al mando... ¿Por qué te has colado por la ventana con un traje que no es tuyo en vez de venir por la puerta?

_ No me han investido aún... dudo que tus gorilas me dejaran pasar. Y no tengo paciencia para estas cosas. Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en cosas importantes como venir a verte o comprar gominolas. Las de los ositos me encantan.

_ Conserva ese humor... te vendrá bien cuando estés al mando.

_ Sobre eso... entre tú y yo... ¿Qué coño hago?

Fury sonrió.

_ Sabes exactamente lo que voy a decir, Darcy... no sé para qué te has molestado en venir.

_ No te atreverás...

_ Existía una idea...

_ Te has atrevido.

Darcy bufó, negando con la cabeza.

_ ¿Tu plan es que yo... ¡Yo! Vuelva a formar los Vengadores? ¿Te parezco el Capitán América?

_ En algunas cosas sí que te pareces a él. Sois igual de testarudos.

_ La mayoría de la gente odia a los Vengadores._ Hizo una pausa. _¿Crees que voy a convencer a un grupo de suicidas para que se unan a la causa?

_ Espero que sí, Darcy. El mundo depende de ello. Y ahora, si me disculpas, es la hora de mi almuerzo

_Esa misma noche_

Había muchas tumbas en aquel cementerio. Pero ninguna tenía más flores que aquella. Había tantas que casi costaba leer la lápida a la que alguien parecía sacar el lustre muy habitualmente. Darcy se arrodilló frente a esta, y se la quedó mirando un buen rato antes de hablar.

_ Así que... aquí estamos, Steve._ Miró la tumba y suspiró. _ No sé cómo lo haces. Hay gente que odiaba a Banner... a Tony... incluso a Thor y Jane... pero a ti... a ti te quería todo el mundo.

Darcy pasó los dedos sobre la lápida con cierto respeto y dejó una flor junto con el resto. La verdad es que no destacaba en absoluto en aquel jardín.

_ ¿Sabes una cosa?.. no es justo. Para ti sería muy fácil. Sólo tendrías que levantar tu escudo y gritar. "Vengadores, uníos"._ Se le escapó una leve sonrisa. _Todo el mundo tiene razón en creer en ti.

Miró a las estrellas.

_ Y si embargo, no sé qué ven en mí. Ni Nick, ni Jane... pero si es lo que quieren... bueno, hagámoslo... busquemos a los vengadores... otra vez

Se levantó y dio un par de pasos... se detuvo y se giró.

_ Pero lo haremos a mi manera. Y me da igual lo que opine Fury.

_Tres meses después_

El despertador sonaba por segunda vez. Augustine Morgan se levantaba de la cama de mala gana. Lo había estado celebrando. A pesar de no ser algo seguro, era la primera vez que la llamaban para una entrevista de trabajo hacía bastante tiempo. A su edad ya nadie parecía hacerle demasiado caso. Parecía que nadie quería tener a una madre soltera de más de cuarenta años.

Su madre se había quedado con la niña, así que en aquella ocasión tenía tiempo para prepararse. Darse una buena ducha, maquillarse. Se habría preparado un buen desayuno, pero se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Aún quedaban dos horas para el momento en el que tenía previsto salir.

Se preparó un sándwich de queso y se lo guardó para después. Salió de casa, caminando temblorosa mientras su cabello oscuro parecía querer ondularse. Había nervios en sus ojos azules. No paraba de pensar en su acento. Le preocupaba que el acento inglés sonase condescendiente.

Era una estupidez, pero era algo a lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas. No sería la primera vez que la miraban raro por eso. Llevaba ya veinte años en Nueva York, pero su acento era tan pegajoso que no era capaz de quitárselo de encima por mucho tiempo que pasase.

Usó su abono para entrar en el metro y se quedó de pie. Había sitio en el que sentarse, pero sentía que tenía demasiada energía en el cuerpo. No le apetecía estar sentada. Lo cierto es que fue una buena idea, porque no pasaron muchas paradas hasta que se encontró rodeada. El metro de Nueva York estaba tan lleno como ya era costumbre… Y Augustine no pudo ignorarla.

Aquella mujer estaba tumbada en los bancos, con un sombrero vaquero sobre la cabeza. Lo cierto es que Augustine no estaba extrañada de que impusiera a la gente. Aunque llevaba un top bastante escueto, sería difícil vislumbrar alguna parte de la piel de su torso, pues estaba cubierta de ríos de tinta. Cada parte de su anatomía estaba adornada con un dibujo distinto.

Augustine no habría intervenido en circunstancias normales. Pero sentía que tenía un deber cívico, y que aquella mujer estuviera tumbada en el asiento mientras una señora embarazada estaba sujetándose precariamente a las barras para no caer la sacaba de quicio. Así que se acercó y tosió sonoramente. La mujer no pareció hacerle caso.

_ Disculpe…_ Finalmente la mujer levantó el sombrero que le cubría la cara.

Incluso en su rostro había tinta. Una hilera de estrellas adornaba el lateral izquierdo de su rostro, formando un arco en el ojo. Era bonito y al mismo tiempo, le resultaba imponente.

_ ¿Qué carajo quieres, inglesita?_ Le preguntó, de malos modos._ ¿Qué tiene que hacer una para que la dejen dormir en esta lata de sardinas de mierda?

_ Señorita… Verá..._ Augustine tragó saliva, por cómo había hablado, dudaba que fuera receptiva._ Está usted ocupando mucho sitio. ¿No cree que debería hacerse a un lado para que se pueda sentar esta señora?

Augustine se puso pálida. La señora ya no estaba. Se había bajado en la parada anterior. Un escalofrío acababa de recorrerle la espalda.

_ Me sentaré donde me dé la puta gana, cerda británica._ Le espetó la mujer, de mala gana._ Como me vuelvas a molestar te parto la puta boca, ¿Entendido?

Augustine dio un paso atrás, le temblaban las piernas. Se retiró lentamente y volvió a sujetarse a la barra.

_ Eso me parecía._ Espetó la mujer, acomodándose de nuevo en su sitio.

Ella estaba muy mayor para andar metiéndose con macarras. Tenía que haber aprendido ya la lección de que hacerse la heroína no le salía bien. Se bajó del metro y se dirigió hacia la calle. Era temprano, pero eso no la detuvo. No sabía si eso daría una buena o una mala impresión. Notó que la mujer tatuada la seguía. Notando el sudor frío, comenzó a encaminarse al lugar en el que la habían citado. La mujer no se apartó de su rumbo. De haber sabido lo que se le venía encima, no la habría molestado. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba corriendo.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar._

Se escuchaban cánticos desde el piso superior, un coro de góspel que entonaba una letra que Robert no lograba entender desde la distancia. Durante un instante, cuando la trampilla que se encontraba en la entrada de aquel oscuro y polvoriento sótano. Los pasos de su captora resonaron cuando pisó sobre los gastados escalones. El polvo en suspensión pareció alterarse ante su presencia.

Era una mujer que ya había alcanzado la madurez, con unos ojos claros que miraban como los de un águila. Incluso aunque la cortina de cabello pelirrojo cubría uno de ellos en aquel momento, Robert podía sentirlo clavarse en él, como si lo atravesara.

Iba vestida con un uniforme militar, su rostro estaba sucio, manchado de tierra. A su espalda llevaba un arco, ese maldito arco. Y en su mano, una pistola que colocó sin el menor ánimo de duda sobre la frente de Robert, que estaba temblando sobre la silla.

Cualquiera pensaría que un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D bien entrenado estaría preparado para una situación como aquella. Y lo había estado cuando unas cinco horas antes había bajado la mujer por primera vez… y había asesinado a su compañera sin mediar palabra. El cuerpo estaba a su lado… en el suelo. No había podido apartar la vista de él.

_ Dime… Bob… ¿Ha merecido la pena venir hasta aquí a espiarnos?_ Su voz era profunda, calmada._ ¿Ha merecido la pena que Rose haya tenido que morir por la curiosidad de tus jefes?

El pulso de Robert se elevaba. ¿Cómo sabía ella todo eso? Él no había hablado con nadie, no habían dado sus nombres.

_ ¿Qué dirán Thomas y la pequeña Lucy si aprieto el gatillo ahora y papá no vuelve? ¿Cuánto lleva Mary preparando la fiesta para la pequeña? Por lo menos un mes… sería muy triste que papá no asistiera y le cantara su nana especial, ¿No crees?

Los ojos de Robert estaban abiertos de par en par, y su expresión congelada en un rictus de terror. Ella sabía sobre su familia… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso? Le habían pedido que investigase a un culto religioso que parecía salirse un tanto del tiesto, y eso había hecho. ¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre él su líder?

_ Y por eso, Bob..._ La pelirroja bajó el arma._ Te voy a dejar ir a casa… ¿Le darás un poco de tarta a Lucy de mi parte?

Robert no era capaz de hablar mientras la mujer le desataba y le cogía del brazo. Podría haberse revuelto y haber intentado escapar. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

_ Quieres ir a casa, ¿Verdad?_ El cañón del arma se pegó a su espalda._ Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo pides?

_ Quiero… quiero ir a casa._ Rogó, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

La pelirroja extendió su sonrisa.

_ No está mal que llores, Bob. Tu padre te mintió. No eres menos hombre porque lo hagas.

Sintió como algo en su corazón se rompía mientras la mujer lo llevaba escaleras arriba. Se vio a sí mismo frente al altar de una iglesia en cuando cruzaron una pequeña habitación. El coro, tras él y la mujer, estaba cantando a pleno pulmón. Robert estaba demasiado aturdido para entender la letra. Tan sólo escuchaba aquella palabra, aquel nombre. Janet… el nombre de la mujer que lo empujaba.

Janet Jones lo empujó por aquella iglesia, y él no se resistió. Sentía que el miedo le había vencido. Cuando salió y pudo ver el sol, un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

_ Ve a casa, Robert._ Le dijo en un susurro._ Y dile a tus amigos que no vuelvan a espiarme… sólo quiero paz… ¿Has entendido?

Le soltó. Y un instinto primario se apoderó de él. El coche no estaba lejos. Comenzó a correr. Pero Janet no se quedó quieta. Sacó el arco de su espalda y una flecha salió del carcaj. Lo tensó con parsimonia, ajustando la mira. Esperó a un instante en que el viento pareció calmarse.

La flecha salió disparada, produciendo un silbido cuando cortó el aire. Robert pudo escucharlo, y frenó. Pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo… la flecha atravesó su pierna derecha. Lo hizo limpiamente. Se cayó al suelo. Robert se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos dos orbes azules clavados en los suyos.

_ Puedes volver a casa, Robert..._ Insistió._ Pero no sin penitencia. El perdón nunca llega sin un precio.

Se giró y se encaminó a la iglesia. Antes de entrar, se volvió de nuevo hacia el hombre, que entre gruñidos y gritos intentaba sacarse la flecha.

_ Que dios te bendiga, Robert.


	2. Diálogo de besugos

Augustine se encontraba ya ante la puerta de entrada del edificio. Juraría que había despistado a la mujer tatuada. La adrenalina que en aquel momento corría por su torrente sanguíneo parecía haber conseguido que se relajase un poco. Miró su reflejo en una de las cristaleras del edificio, se arregló un poco el pelo y decidió entrar.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando nada más entrar se topó con la mujer tatuada sentada en una silla de las salas de espera. Pero… si la había despistado. ¿En serio había entrado en un edificio gubernamental sólo para tener una bronca con ella?

_ Corres rápido para ser una inglesita mimada._ Me espetó.

_ No soy una inglesita mimada._ Le dije, apretando los puños._ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vengo para una oferta de trabajo… Y a ver si me devuelven mi moto. El transporte público está lleno de madres solteras y Social Justice Warriors… No vuelvo a meterme en esa mierda enlatada.

_ Estoy segura de que las embarazadas te lo agradecerán._ Se había enfadado y había sacado valor para soltarlo.

¿Ella optaba para un trabajo? Por su forma de hablar cualquiera lo diría. Desde luego, no parecía una física de partículas si le preguntaban a Augustine. No es que su aspecto fuera lo que la echara para atrás, ella no era así. Su comportamiento, por otra parte, era una historia completamente distinta.

Estaba pensando qué decirle, cuando se les acercó un hombre trajeado y con gafas de sol. Quizá había visto Men In Black VII demasiadas veces, pero tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento sacaría un dispositivo para borrarle la memoria.

_ Disculpad._ Se dirigió a Augustine._ ¿Es Usted Augustine Morgan?

_ Sí, soy yo._ Dijo, visiblemente nerviosa.

La otra mujer bufó. Ni que le molestase su nombre.

_ ¿Y es usted Paige Andrómeda Irina Norrington?_ A Augustine le sorprendió que pudiera decir ese nombre completo sin respirar. ¿Tres nombres de pila?

Con todo, no dejaba de resultarle irónico que la llamara "inglesita", su apellido también era inglés.

_ La gente suele llamarme Pain, es más corto._ Espetó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza._ ¿Podéis devolverme mi moto ya? Me dan ganas de potar de estar en un sitio tan pijo.

_ Señoritas... La señorita Lewis quiere hablar con ambas. Podrá discutir con ella el asunto de su moto.

El hombre rebuscó en su bolsillo y les entregó unas tarjetas.

_ Con estas tarjetas de visitante podrán acceder al ascensor._ Augustine extendió la mano y la cogió con nervios. Pain se la arrancó de entre los dedos._ Dirijánse al piso 47 y acudan a la sala de reuniones C, por favor.

_ Toda esta mierda sólo para recuperar mi moto._ Comentó mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

_Mientras tanto_

Darcy estaba sola. Esperando en aquella habitación. No podía estar más nerviosa. Llevaba meses planeando aquello. Tenía que salir bien. Pero cuando se ponía nerviosa, su humor ácido salía por todas partes, amenazando por desbordar. Encima, había quedado con alguien para aquella reunión y no se había presentado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y aquellas dos mujeres entraron a la vez, sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago. Estaba tan centrada que no llegó a fijarse en como una tercera persona se colaba por otra puerta y tomaba asiento, discretamente.

Darcy había preparado una presentación con diapositivas, todo un discurso… pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Eso no era lo suyo. Hacer chistes malos mientras Thor balanceaba su martillo de un lado a otro se le daba de miedo. Hacer los encargos para gente mucho más lista que ella… era fácil.

Pero ahora estaba a la cabeza de Shield. ¿Sabía ponerse seria, si quiera? No se había parado a intentarlo… y todo aquello sólo podía explotar por alguna parte.

_ Me alegra ver que no se han perdido por el camino. Además, llegáis pronto… un par de segundos antes y me habrías pillado en la ducha. Genial, un comienzo genial._ Disculpad… tomad asiento por favor… me gustaría hablaros del proyecto que tenemos en mente.

_ ¿Podré recuperar mi moto cuando te calles?_ Preguntó Pain. Augustine la miró como si hubiera disparado un arma. ¿Así esperaba conseguir un trabajo?

Irónicamente, aquello hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles para Darcy. Tratar con gente de forma seria era difícil. ¿Comportarse con Pain como Pain se comportaba con ella? Eso había sido su día a día toda la adolescencia.

_ ¿La que encontraron en el fondo de un lago… ardiendo?_ Le espetó, ácida._ Sí, te la devolveremos en cuanto me escuches. Así que haz el favor de guardar silencio y sentarte. A ti te interesa lo que tengo que decir. Porque puedes o hacerme caso o lograr que te metamos en una celda.

_ ¿Ves? La tía de las peras enormes tiene ovarios, no como tú._ Pain se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Aquello parecía divertirla.

_ Tengo un nombre. Soy Darcy Lewis, no la tía de las peras. ¿Puedes ser seria por un momento?

_ Oblígame._ Le dijo, guiñándole un ojo._ Pero antes dime qué hace aquí la millonaria.

_ ¿Millonaria?_ Augustine alzó una ceja, la había señalado al decir eso._ Yo no soy millonaria.

_ ¿Eres o no eres la hija de Eleanor Morgan?_ Puso los ojos en blanco._ Me he bebido a morro tantas botellas de whisky con vuestro apellido impreso como para llenar un camión.

_ Bueno, es mi madre la que tiene ese dinero, no yo._ Pain la ponía de los nervios._ Yo sólo intento ganarme de manera honrada.

_ ¿Arriesgando tu vida, entonces?_ Pain sonrió._ Porque para eso nos ha traído la tía de las peras.

_ Está bien, seré la tía de las peras, no sería la primera vez que me llaman así._ Darcy suspiró._ ¿Qué sabes tú de para qué nos has traído aquí?

_ Bueno, la verdad… soy una tonta del culo, pero has visto mi moto, así que si estoy aquí es porque quieres encerrarme, matarme o reclutarme… y dado que no estoy encerrada ni llena de plomo, apuesto por lo tercero.

_ No es una mala deducción para una tonta del bote._ Comentó Darcy, sentándose en el escalón que separaba los asientos de la sala de reuniones del atril.

_ Gracias, Peras._ Dijo Pain, con una sonrisa._ ¿Acerté?

_ La verdad es que… os he traído porque quiero formar un nuevo equipo… los nuevos vengadores.

Augustine abrió mucho los ojos.

_ ¿Dices cómo esos que vuelan y tienen… superpoderes?_ Negó con la cabeza._ ¡Tú no puedes querer que yo trabaje en eso!

_ Pues nuestro ordenador dice que tú eres perfecta para el trabajo._ Darcy la miró._ Y Natasha es bastante inteligente.

_ Genial, tu ordenador se llama Natasha._ Bufó._ Yo trabajo en administración de sistemas… No como heroína.

_ Y si esperas que yo te ayude, estás loca.

Las tres mujeres reaccionaron al instante, girándose hacia la pared contraria. Allí estaba la mujer que antes había entrado. Parecía haber entrado en la treintena recientemente, de cabello castaño y ojos de color miel. Tenía una nariz aguileña y una cicatriz que se la atravesaba. Aunque lo que sin duda llamaba la atención era el arco que le cruzaba la espalda.

_ Tú debes ser Lila_ Aventuró Darcy._ Confieso que pensaba que no ibas a venir.

_ Hacías bien al tener esa impresión. Estuve a punto de no hacerlo_ Contestó._ Sabes… estoy mal de dinero, pero creo que no tanto.

_ Chicas… ¿Podéis al menos escuchar lo que tengo que contar?_ Darcy las miró._ No sé qué impresión doy ahora mismo, pero yo soy una cría de Brooklyn que ha mordido más de lo que podía tragar. Esto habría sido más fácil si ella hubiera venido.

_ ¿Ella?_ Preguntó Augustine.

_ Morgan Stark. Me dijo que vendría. Pero llega tarde.

_ ¿Morgan está involucrada en esto?_ Lila relajó la expresión._ ¿Y quién más? ¿Alguien que conozca?

Augustine Observó a la mujer llamada Lila. Estaba claro que ella sabía más de aquello que Pain o ella misma. Dudaba que hubiera sido escogida por aquel ordenador.

_ No queda nadie más, Lila._ Esta vez fue la chica del arco la que abrió los ojos de par en par._ ¿Por qué crees que precisamente yo estoy al mando? Estaba metida en un cubo de hielo hasta hace tres meses. A día de hoy aún dudo si soy una persona o un fantasmiko.

_ ¿Qué es un fantasmiko?_ Preguntó Lila, alzando una ceja.

_ Es un helado._ Bufó Darcy.

_ Ah… ahora entiendo la broma, Peras._ Repuso Pain.

_ Escuchad, Natasha lo ha dispuesto todo, y si Morgan decide aparecer ella podrá explicaros mejor cómo es el procedimiento. Yo llevo la parte logística… los contratos y los asuntos legales. Ella se ocupa de la parte mecánica… del equipo. Esas cosas.

_ Señorita Lewis. Lleva un rato hablando de mí. ¿Le importaría que me tomase la libertad de presentarme?_ Pronunció una voz desde los altavoces que parecía disponer la sala.

_ Sí, claro, adelante, Natasha._ Darcy hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la mano.

Lila pareció alzar la ceja con incredulidad antes de que las luces de la sala empezaran a atenuarse ligeramente. Aquella voz le era familiar. Y cuando los proyectores de aquella misma sale se conectaron y sobre el atril apareció la figura de Natasha Romanoff, de un tono azul, sus sospechas sólo se confirmaron.

_ ¿Tía Nat?_ Preguntó.

Sabía que ella había muerto, antes de que acabase la guerra del infinito, incluso. Era consciente de su sacrificio había sido clave para superar aquella batalla. Y ahora aquel holograma mostraba una representación perfecta de la mujer.

_ Buenos días, Lila Barton._ El holograma sonrió._ Temo tener que decirte que no soy la Natasha que tú recuerdas. Fui programada a su imagen y semejanza por Morgan Stark, como asistente de industrias Stark.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Lila bajó la mirada _ ¿Por qué te escogió a ti?

_ En sus palabras, Morgan quiso inmortalizar a una de las mayores heroínas que perteneció al grupo conocido como los vengadores.

Lila no hizo la pregunta obvia. ¿Por qué no su padre? Y probablemente la respuesta fuera la que intuiría. Le hacía demasiado daño, del mismo modo que a ella le hería ver aquella figura frente a ella en aquel instante.

_ Vale… ahora hablas mi idioma._ Reconoció Augustine._ Vaya IA…

_ Acepto el cumplido, señorita Morgan._ Natasha hizo un leve asentimiento mientras se sentaba, cerca de Darcy.

De no ser por el color y el brillo, perfectamente habría podido pasar por una humana más en aquella sala. Tanto su forma de hablar como de moverse eran calcadas a las de la persona en la que se inspiraba, y eso ponía nerviosa a Lila, tenía demasiados recuerdos de su tía Nat en la mente.

_ Os comentaré los detalles pertinentes en cuanto a las condiciones de trabajo, ¿Le parece bien, Darcy? Quizá así les interese algo más.

_ Bueno, no veo por qué no. Algo tendremos que hacer mientras Morgan sale del agujero en el que se haya metido.

En las plantas superiores del mismo edificio. Allí era donde se encontraba Morgan. Con unas gafas de protección y un soplete de estaño en la mano derecha. Tenía un lápiz tras la oreja izquierda y en aquel momento se encontraba ultimando los detalles de lo que parecía un pequeño dispositivo de contención.

_ _Ain't no mountain high__ Cantaba a pleno pulmón, con los altavoces a todo volumen._ _Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

Sin dejar de cantar, apretó un botón. Frente a ella se encontraba un soporte coronado por una esfera. Dentro de la esfera, en su núcleo, parecía haber un núcleo que se estaba formando acumulando corriente eléctrica que manaba de los extremos.

_ Señorita Stark._ Interrumpió una voz de hombre, con acento británico._ Me gustaría insistir en que se está saltando de nuevo los protocolos de seguridad.

_ Calla Jarvis, no me lo recuerdes._ Bufó, acercando un dedo al segundo botón._ Es la vigésima vez que intento esto. Tardaré meses si lo hago.

Levantó la protección de seguridad de un gran botón rojo y lo presionó. El núcleo empezó a adquirir un vivo color azul.

_ Vamos, pequeño… tú puedes..._ Murmuró Morgan, expectante.

El núcleo se fue volviendo paulatinamente más brillante ante la atenta mirada de la castaña.

_ Señorita Stark… los niveles se están saliendo de la escala.

_ Otra vez no… contenlo Jarvis, maldita sea.

Se escuchó un sonido silbante, y la máquina explotó, formando una onda expansiva que empujó a Morgan al suelo y mandó los instrumentos por los aires. La joven se incorporó como buenamente pudo. Le dolía todo.

_ Jarvis… ¿Sigo viva?_ Preguntó, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

_ Las constantes son estables, señorita. Pero me temo que ha habido ciertos cambios físicos.

_ ¿Cambios físicos?_ Alzó una ceja.

_ Me temo que se le ha quemado el pelo.

Morgan se acercó al espejo y comprobó que su cabello, habitualmente castaño, estaba rubio. Alzó una ceja.

_ Jarvis… pon tinte en mi próxima lista de la compra.

_ De acuerdo, señorita. Me gustaría recordarle de nuevo que llega tarde a su cita con la señorita Lewis.

_ Está bien, está bien. Iré con este look de diva, si insistes tanto.


	3. Se acabaron las presentaciones

Augustine nunca habría soñado con poder tener tanto dinero a su nombre realizando un trabajo. Todo el mundo esperaba que fuera la niña de mamá toda la vida, que no aprendiese a apañarse sola ni entendiese cómo funcionaba la vida en realidad. Había aprendido por las malas. Y cuando se paraba a pensar en la educación de su hija, sabía que lo más responsable era hacer aquello.

Firmar aquel contrato suponía la seguridad de que su hija tendría la educación que se merecía y podría vivir una vida relativamente tranquila. Pero estaba asustada. No como Pain, que ni siquiera parecía haber leído el contrato antes de haberlo firmado. Las condiciones laborales eran inmejorables.

_ No te lo pienses más, lady whisky. Si te da demasiado miedo puedes dejarlo. Mejor si no tengo que tratar contigo._ Dijo la morena, apartándose el pelo.

_ Te encanta ponerle motes a la gentes, ¿No?_ Le espetó._ Si esperas que te llame por ese ridículo nombre tuyo, tú deberás llamarme a mí por el mío.

_ Está bien, Augustine. Total, si voy a tener que acostumbrarme a verte el careto, más me vale que sea soportable.

_ Ni siquiera sé qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí._ Comentó Augustine._ Me traéis aquí y me decís que queréis que forme parte de los Vengadores, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_ Ahí es dónde entro yo.

Alguien había entrado sin que Augustine se hubiera dado cuenta. Quizá por eso fue la que más reaccionó al ver a Morgan Stark parada ante la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Había algo en su mirada que inquietó a Augustine, la forma en la que la miraba la asustaba un poco.

_ Morgan… _ susurró Lila._ No pensaba que precisamente tú fuese a apoyar una iniciativa como esta.

_ Fui la primera en apuntarse. Darcy ni siquiera se había decidido entonces.

_ Estuve pensando en retirarme y cobrar la pensión._ Masculló Darcy, irónica._ Morgan ni siquiera había nacido la última vez que estuve por aquí.

Augustine alzó una ceja. Darcy no parecía mucho mayor que Morgan. ¿A qué edad se suponía que había estado allí?

_ Respondiendo a tu pregunta, se supone que tú vas a llevar la armadura._ Dijo Morgan, muy segura de sí misma.

_ La...la… ¿La ar… arma… armadura?_ Tartamudeó Augustine._ ¿Quieres que yo me meta en la armadura de tu padre? Tienes que estar loca. Yo no puedo ser Ironman.

_ No, en realidad no podrías, no sola. Pero para eso estamos aquí._ Dijo Morgan, como si fuera obvio._ Ven conmigo, y te lo explicaré todo.

_ ¿Puedo recuperar mi moto ya?_ Interrumpió Pain._ Ya he firmado vuestro contrato de mierda.

_ Está bien, yo iré contigo._ Dijo Darcy._ ¿Lila, tú qué vas a hacer?

_ Yo me quedaré en las alturas, ni te preocupes por mí._ Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros._ Aún tengo mucho en qué pensar. Vuestra idea es una locura, pero necesito el dinero.

Pain se apoyó en la parte trasera del ascensor mientras bajaba con Darcy.

_ ¿Y a qué te dedicabas antes de unirte a esta supuesta misión suicida?_ Dijo Darcy. El ascensor se estaba eternizando.

_ Pues hacía tatuajes para un gilipollas. Que lo de tatuar me gusta… pero él es un mamonazo, tengo ganas de darle una patada en las pelotas ahora que tendré este trabajo.

_ Vaya, eso ha sido intenso. Una vida dura, imagino.

_ Una vida de mierda, más bien. Es lo que tiene vivir en la puta calle. Aunque tú no sabrás nada de eso.

_ Te sorprenderías._ Suspiró Darcy.

Pain iba a preguntar, pero las puertas del ascensor decidieron abrirse en ese momento y al llegar al garaje se quedó callada. Había vehículos para aburrir en aquella planta. Coches, motos, tanques… acorazados. Debía admitirlo, se había quedado sin palabras. Pero cuando la vio, se olvidó del resto.

Allí estaba su moto, con su emblemático diseño de la bandera americana, intacta y brillante como el primer día.

_ Como te dije, la encontramos ardiendo… bajo el agua._ Darcy se cruzó de brazos._ Estaba hecha un desastre cuando la metimos en la furgoneta, ¿Sabes? Se ha arreglado ella solita.

_ ¿No jodas, en serio?_ Pain puso los ojos en blanco._ ¿Es la primera vez que ves eso?

_ En persona sí._ Darcy alargó la sonrisa._ La verdad, es flipante, aunque cada vez me sorprendo menos con estas cosas.

_ Supongo que la primera te volaría la puta cabeza._ Comentó Pain.

Ella no estaba mirando a Darcy, estaba centrada en comprobar su moto. Le brillaban los ojos cuando le ponía los ojos encima. Parecía que era lo más importante que había en aquella sala, desde luego.

_ Vi un hombre aparecer en mitad de la nada en mitad de Nuevo México. Le disparé con un táser… después resultó que era el dios de trueno.

_ Espera… ¿Disparaste a Thor con un táser?_ Pain se giró y la miró finalmente.

_ Sí… y le dejé tieso._ Extendió la sonrisa._ Ese momento tenía que haber pasado a la historia. Pero aquí en Shield son expertos en borrar cosas.

_ Vaya, te has ganado que te llame por tu nombre. ¿Cuál era por cierto?_ Pain sacó una cadena de una de las alforjas de la moto y se la colgó del cinturón.

_ Que entre la fanfarria._ Quién sabe, a ese ritmo quizá incluso le cayese bien._ Darcy. Darcy Lewis.

_ ¿Cómo el escritor de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? A mi hija le encanta ese cuento.

_ Sí… justamente así._ Darcy se quedó mirándola._ ¿Tienes una hija?

_ Sí, un pequeño diablo. Justo como la puta de su madre._ Se encogió de hombros.

_ Hey… no es necesario que te fustigues así.

_ No me fustigo… es la verdad._ Se encogió de hombros.

_ Espera… ¿Tú?

_ Correcto, doña peras._ Sonrió._ Son de verdad, ¿No?

_ Sí, lo son…

_ En ti habrían invertido una buena pasta.

_ Sí, lo sé, lo intentaron..._ Reconoció Darcy._ Mejor cambiemos de tema. Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías por mi nombre.

_ Tú ganas, Darcy._ Pain parecía divertida con todo aquello._ ¿Tenéis servicio de guardería?

_ Sí, claro.

Augustine estaba muy nerviosa, finalmente había firmado, aunque no había dejado de morder el boli desde entonces, producto del nerviosismo. Aquello no tenía el menor sentido. Pero Morgan parecía tan segura de lo que decía que terminó cediendo y ya no podía echarse atrás. Lila también firmó, pero no parecía del todo convencida.

_ Hey, no pongáis esas caras, que parece esto un entierro._ Comentó Pain, sentándose._ ¿Bueno, qué hacemos primero? ¿Matamos unos aliens, nos enfrentamos a unos dioses… o cómo va la cosa?

_ Lo cierto es que queremos que colaboreis con la policía._ Intervino Darcy._ Hay un caso particularmente complicado en el que están trabajando, creemos que puede haber metahumanos implicados… No queremos someteros a demasiada presión desde el principio, pero esto es importante.

_ Y… ¿Tengo que ponerme la armadura?_ Augustine se tensó.

_ De momento no habría motivos… Aunque insisto en que deberíamos hacer un vuelo de prueba.

_ ¡No! Está bien así, en serio._ Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo.

_ Bien, estás aquí por tu cerebro, así que ponlo en marcha.

Augustine se quedó extrañamente silenciosa de camino al garaje. Las acompañaban unos agentes de Shield con sus respectivos uniformes, y armados. Aún no se creía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se subió en la furgoneta. Pain no entró en el vehículo.

_ Yo os alcanzo en seguida._ Comentó, mientras se dirigía hacia la moto.

Lila permaneció callada por el camino, con la vista fija en la ventana, como si intentase memorizar lo que pasaba al otro lado. Augustine no tenía valor como para querer conversar con ella, atreverse a presentarse siquiera. Lo cierto es que notaba cómo se le revolvía el desayuno.

Pain se deslizaba por la carretera detrás de la furgoneta. Su larga melena al viento y sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas de sol. Había puesto al máximo el volumen de la moto, y canturreaba "The Passenger", mientras se iba deslizando por las curvas. Estaba contenta.

No se podía creer que le hubieran dado un trabajo bien pagado. Y ella que llevaba años metiendo mierda al gobierno y a S.H.I.E.L.D por todo. Parecía que la vida sí que daba una segunda oportunidad, después de todo.

Aparcó realizando un derrape que hizo chirriar las gomas de la moto y quedando justo detrás de la furgoneta. Cuando se bajó, no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al parar allí. Estaban en los barrios bajos, esa zona la conocía bien, se había pasado allí media vida.

Los policías habían organizado un cordón policial en un callejón. Pain revisó instintivamente que tuviera la cadena en el cinturón, se acercó una vez más a las alforjas, cogió una chupa de cuero y se la ató a la cintura antes de acercarse. Lila y Augustine estaban hablando con los agentes, tanto los de Policía como los de Shield. Ella no se veía pasando el protocolo.

Lo que llamó más su atención era la mujer que había, justo al lado del cordón. La conocía. No la dejaban pasar. Pero ella seguía insistiendo, gritando a pleno pulmón. Pain se acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

_ Emily… ¿Qué coño pasa? Parece que te va a dar un ataque.

_ Estos mierdosos no me dejan pasar._ Dijo ella, con los puños cerrados.

La mujer era mayor, pero tenía un pronto muy marcado, eso estaba claro. El agente al otro lado del cordón policial no tenía la mano colocada sobre el arma por nada. Pain no quería meterse ya en un lío.

_ ¿Y por qué quieres pasar?_ Le preguntó, dubitativa.

_ Pain… se han cargado a Mike..._ Eso explicaba que la mujer tuviera los ojos llorosos._ Y está ahí.

_ ¡No jodas! ¿Han dejado seco a Mickey? Pero si era una joya..._ Al menos la trataba bien cuando le pagaba sus servicios._ Oh… perdona… es una falta de respeto. Me sale de dentro, ya sabes, joder. Mickey era un buen tío. Ninguna madre tendría que enterrar a sus hijos.

Pain no solía ponerse seria, pero aquella era una de esas ocasiones que lo precisaban. Se paraba a pensar en que le pasase algo a su hija y le daba pavor. Pero no debía pasarle… ella se había asegurado de ello.

_ ¿Quién fue?_ Inquirió, pensativa._ ¿Sabes algo, Hanna? Sabes que se lo puedo hacer pagar.

_ Al parecer… Mike estaba con sus amigos… y una cosa les atacó… como una sombra. Era negra como la noche. Apareció de la nada y…

Se quedó callada, encogiéndose. Finalmente se deshizo en lágrimas y Pain le dio un abrazo. Sus ojos, sin embargo, no estaban en ella. Su sexto sentido se había puesto como loco. Después de todo la habían contratado para aquello.

_ Hanna. No molestes a esta gente… yo me ocupo, de acuerdo._ Se apartó._ Tengo que hacer una cosa.

Pain no sabía quién era… pero sí que podía notar que la estaba observando. Así que hizo lo más estúpido que se esperaría alguien… Sin avisar a los otros agentes, se dirigió hacia un callejón, sola. Su vista se elevó al cielo.

Era aún medio día, y no tenía plan. Necesitaba buscar sombra, de eso estaba segura. Pero no pudo permitírselo. Estaba rozando la salida de aquel callejón sin salida cuando pudo sentir alguien a su espalda.

Hanna no le había mentido. Se imaginaba que mediría más de metro y medio, es cierto, pero efectivamente, era una criatura de apariencia humana, negra como la noche, sin rostro ni nada identificativo. Como si alguien hubiera esculpido una criatura de barro y esta pudiera moverse. Sólo la imagen de dos ojos rojos daba la impresión de que hubiera una criatura allí.

Sin embargo, no eran ojos reales, más bien parecían dos manchas de sangre convenientemente colocadas. Alargó la mano, que poseía unos dedos largos y puntiagudos, sin unas, y aferró el cuello de Pain, empujándola contra la pared.

_ ¿Y tú decías que ibas a ocuparte de mí?_ Clamaba una voz de ultratumba, grave y masculina._ No me hagas reír.

Lanzó a Pain contra uno de los edificios laterales y atravesó el cristal, rodó por el suelo de lo que parecía un taller de costura abandonado y polvoriento y chocó contra la pata de una mesa, emitiendo un quejido.

_ Debo admitir que..._ Pain tosió, sonoramente._ Si pretendes parecer un demonio… das bastante el pego.

Pain se quitó la cazadora de la cintura y se la puso, mirando a la criatura, que había decidido. entrar tras ella, cerrando la distancia entre las dos.

_ Por desgracia… a mí no puedes engañarme._ Pain sonrió.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?_ Exclamó el ser, impaciente.

_ Yo veo demonios todas las noches… y tú no apestas como ellos. Bueno, apestas, pero a mierda, no a azufre._ Le espetó Pain._ Mira, normalmente te daría una oportunidad para que te salvaras… pero te has cargado a Mickey. El pobre se dejaba todo el sueldo para que yo le hiciera unos trabajitos, y me caía bastante bien.

_ Es cerdo se merecía lo que le hice._ Gruñó la criatura.

_ Tú no eres quién para juzgar._ Terció Pain.

_ ¿Y quién lo es?

_ Yo.

La criatura no alcanzó a contestar a Pain… la muchacha acababa de prenderse fuego.


	4. Fuego y cortesía

Augustine no era una investigadora. Se había quedado callada la mayor parte del tiempo. Aquel no era su sitio. Lila parecía estar bastante más segura. Uno de los agentes llevaba un cuaderno en la mano y el otro permanecía en el límite del cordón policial, tratando de contener a una señora que, a grito pelado, trataba de conseguir que le dejasen pasar.

Pero Pain parecía conocerla, porque cuando se acercó, pudieron empezar a hablar. Lo cierto es que parecía conocerla, porque se la quitó al agente de encima con facilidad. En cualquier caso, dejarla pasar habría sido un terrible error. Si realmente era la madre de aquella víctima, no querría ver aquello.

Tirado en el suelo había… la mitad de un cadáver. Todo el tren superior había sido arrancado, en apariencia de un mordisco… el mordisco de una bestia con unos dientes colosales, al parecer. Había sangre por todas partes… y ese… ese hedor que lo llenaba todo.

_ Disculpadme pero… necesito tomar el aire._ Argumentó, reprimiendo una arcada.

_ ¿Es la primera vez?_ Preguntó Lila, mirándola.

Ella estaba muy tranquila, inclinada cerca del cuerpo, observando cada pequeño detalle que se le podía escapar a los forenses. Parecía curtida en mil batallas. Augustine no entendía que las llamaran para hacer el mismo trabajo.

Salió del cordón policial, esperando encontrarse con Pain, pero ella parecía haberse esfumado… ¿Dónde estaría? Tenía un mal presentimiento con todo aquello. Morgan le había dado un botón del pánico y lo estaba acariciando con el pulgar mientras se giraba.

_Muy lejos de allí_

Era una mañana clara, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol había salido hacía bastante tiempo. Janet Jones había estado pensando en Robert… en si habría llegado a casa a tiempo para celebrar aquel cumpleaños. Detestaba ejercer la violencia, pero cuando alguien atacaba de manera tan directa su hogar, no tenía más remedio que hacer algo, eran una comunidad pequeña al principio, pero cada vez era más grande, y ella tenía una responsabilidad.

Por suerte, en aquel momento, su mayor responsabilidad inmediata recaía en supervisar la recogida de melocotones. Le encantaba aquel momento del año. Todo el mundo se reunía para ayudar, y los niños corrían por toda la plantación, entre risas. Janet siempre se sentaba en el pequeño balcón del granero. Desde esa posición privilegiada podía atisbar toda la plantación y podía escuchar las conversaciones si afinaba el oído.

Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la mujer. Eran esos momentos de paz los que llenaban su vida. A su lado, su hijo, Jason, y su hija, Faith, observaban con ella. Janet desvió un momento la mirada hacia ellos. Ambos eran muy parecidos entre sí, pero no tanto a su madre.

Los dos muchachos eran rubios, de ojos azules. Él era muy alto, atlético, había alcanzado hacía poco la mayoría de Edad y estaba en su plenitud física. Faith era una joven menuda que apenas entraba en la adolescencia. Janet había dicho una vez que su hija era como un pequeño angelito, y la comunidad rápidamente había empezado a llamarla así.

_ Creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado… deberíamos unirnos al trabajo.

_ Yo estoy bien aquí._ Comentó Faith, con una leve sonrisa, intentando convencer a su madre._ ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más?

_ En la vida no se avanza sólo observando, pequeña._ Se puso en pie y la cogió de la mano, acercándose a las escaleras.

Janet se detuvo repentinamente, y Jason se dio cuenta de que una expresión de temor había cruzado el rostro durante un instante. Janet había sentido que algo terrible acababa de suceder.

_ ¿Mamá, estás bien?_ Le preguntó su primogénito, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

_ Sí… no importa._ Se repitió mentalmente que todo aquello no era asunto suyo, lo que pasase fuera de su comunidad ya no era asunto suyo._ Faith, vamos… te dejo subirte a mis hombros, cogerás los mejores melocotones.

Mientras tanto. La criatura se había quedado en el sitio. Pain había comenzado a arder, en una combustión espontánea. Sin embargo, su ropa había permanecido intacta. La criatura se quedó observando, incrédula, como toda la carne de la mujer se consumía.

Sólo el esqueleto de la mujer se quedó frente a aquella criatura, observándole con sus cuencas vacías desde el interior de las llamas.

_ ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?_ La voz de la criatura ya no sonaba tan arrogante.

_ Eso es un maldito espíritu de venganza._ Contestó una segunda voz, femenina, desde el interior de la bestia.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue extraño. La criatura hizo un gesto hacia atrás, pero rápidamente dio un tirón hacia donde se encontraba antes, como un resorte. Como si una de las dos acciones hubiera sido un movimiento involuntario del músculo.

_ Como decía..._ La voz de Pain había cambiado. Ahora sonaba como salida del mismo averno, retumbando por el cruel instrumento musical que formaba sus huesos._ Ningún mortal puede engañarme.

_ Y tú qué sabes lo que soy yo._ Le espetó la criatura.

_ Desconozco qué clase de criatura eres tú eres tú o de qué agujero has salido. Pero puedo oler el miedo de tu amiga como si se hubiera meado encima.

Pain desenroscó la cadena de su cinturón, que se movió como una serpiente, con mente propia, intentando alcanzar a la bestia, que hizo un quiebro para esquivarla, chocó contra la pared del edificio continuo. Pain no dio un paso. La cadena se movió una vez más y atrapó a la bestia. La cadena se inflamó, prendiéndose fuego.

Una hilera de gritos incontenibles emergió de la criatura, que extendió sus brazos, estirándolos hasta que alcanzaron el edificio.

_ Parece que ahora no es sólo tu amiga la que está aterrada…

La criatura consiguió tirar de Pain y lanzarla fuera del edificio. El cambio fue inmediato. En cuanto abandonó la seguridad de las sombras, Pain recuperó su aspecto humano, la cadena perdió su fuerza y la criatura se liberó.

_ Eso… ha sido una idea de mierda… muy buena, pero una idea de mierda.

_ No soy un tío particularme brillante._ Dijo la criatura, mientras, con la confianza restaurada, se acercaba a la mujer indefensa frente a él._ Pero sé cómo dar unas buenas ostias.

_ Entonces eres exactamente como yo… más tonta que una burra… ahora la cuestión es..._ Pain tuvo el descaro de sonreír._ Esa amiga tuya… ¿Es tan lista como mis amigos?

_ ¿Qué?

Lo escuchó antes de verlo. Un pequeño misil acababa de impactar contra su pecho, lanzándolo contra la pared y causando una auténtica explosión.

_ Guau… Augustinita… te daba miedo meterte ahí dentro y ahora has disparado un misil como si nada.

_ ¡Jarvis pilota, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se dirige esta cosa!

Pain alzó la vista. Suspendida un par de metros en el aire, Augustine estaba enfundada en una armadura… una digna de los primeros tiempos de Tony stark… aunque la selección de colores era ligeramente a su habitual rojo y dorado. Lo cierto es que el malva y el negro le sentaban bastante bien a la armadura.

_ Sólo dime que no te has meado encima._ Le espetó Pain._ Seguro que la armadura no está preparada para…

_ Lo cierto es que la armadura sí está preparada para esa contingencia, señorita Norrington.

_ ¿Las armaduras Stark llevan un meadero?_ Pain abrió mucho los ojos._ ¿Por qué?

_ La señorita Stark me hizo prometer que nunca contestaría esa pregunta. ¿Podemos proceder?

Las dos se giraron hacia el lugar en el que la criatura se encontraba momentos antes. Parecía haberse esfumado.

_ Deduzco que ha aguantado el misil y se ha escabullido._ Comentó Augustine._ ¿Qué era esa cosa?

_ Ni puta idea, pero había dos mentes ahí dentro. Y una de ellas era humana._ Comentó Pain Ah, me arde todo cuando me pasa eso… ¿Siguen enteros todos mis tatuajes?

Augustine aterrizó y su armadura se desprendió. Ella por poco se cae al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Sin embargo, tenía un extraño brillo febril en la mirada. No lo reconocería, pero le había gustado estar dentro de la armadura.

_ Entonces… tú eres… ¿Un motorista fantasma?_ Le preguntó Augustine._ ¿Sabes? A mi hija le encantan esos cómics.

_ A mi hija le encanta Ironman, fíjate..._ Contestó Pain, con retintín.

_ Ah… tu hija._ A Augustine le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Pain teniendo una hija. Aquella mujer la hacía parecer a ella la madre del año.

_ Verás que risa cuando le cuente toda la mierda que ha pasado hoy… le va a encantar._ Pain se echó a reír.

_ Oye..._ Augustine se sentó._ ¿Realmente hiciste un trato con…?

_ ¿Con el demonio? Sip._ Contestó Pain, con naturalidad._ Y de momento va cumpliendo.

_ ¿Qué se le pide al..?

_ Hey, ahí están nuestros amigos los polis._ Pain se puso en pie.

_ Jarvis… ¿Puedes llevarte la armadura de vuelta al cuartel general?

_ Sin problema, señorita Morgan.

La armadura despegó y se perdió en el horizonte al tiempo que los policías y Lila se iban acercando.

_ Ya os vale montaros una pelea y no llamarme._ Se quejó._ Eso no es trabajo en equipo.

_ ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Tirarle unas flechas? Le lanzamos un misil y esa cosa se quedó como si nada._ Intervino Pain._ ¿Y bien?

_ Bueno… pues… Augustine y yo vamos a acompañar a los agentes a mantener una conversación con un contacto… tú te vas de vuelta a informar de lo que haya pasado.

_ Mierda… ¿Me dejas fuera?_ Le espetó, cruzándose de brazos._ Pero si yo lo he hecho casi todo… bueno, yo y el misil de Jarvis.

_ Precisamente por eso._ Le contestó Lila.

_ Muy bien, de todas formas tengo que ir a recoger a la mocosa al colegio y me queda de camino._ Dijo Pain, aunque lo hizo en tono de protesta.

Augustine no quiso seguir discutiendo y se dirigió hacia la furgoneta con Lila, tosió para indicarle su presencia a la muchacha y se quedaron mirando.

_ No la has dejado fuera por eso, ¿Verdad?

_ Lo cierto es que no quería que viniera. Vamos a hablar con un magnate importante… no sabría comportarse.

_ Estoy de acuerdo._ Admitió Augustine. Aunque lo cierto es que, después de lo que había visto, Pain llamaba más su atención que antes._ Seguro que no le haría mucha gracia si lo supiera.

_ Sería capaz de dispararnos un balazo._ Comentó Lila, con una sonrisa._ Esa tía está loca.

_ Todos lo estamos, un poco, al menos._ Dijo Augustine.

_ Pues no te pongas loca delante de Richard Fisk… ese hombre no será su padre, pero yo no podría a prueba su paciencia.

_ ¿Richard Fisk? ¿El jefe de las industrias Fisk? ¿Ese es tu contacto? Pues menos mal que no hemos traído a Pain… conseguiría que nos ejecutaran.

El coche traqueteaba un poco de camino a la torre Fisk. Lila estaba calmada, contrastando con el nerviosismo de Augustine. Y no eran las dos únicas que estaban en estados tan contradictorios.

En otro sitio, había dos voces en plena discusión. Las mismas voces que había escuchado Pain en plena batalla. La sala estaba a oscuras. Y sólo aquellos ojos de aspecto infernal la iluminaban.

_ Casi nos mata._ Señalaba la chica._ ¿Tenías que hacerte el macho delante de ella?

_ Te estás pasando. Sólo se complicó un poco la cosa. La tenía controlada.

_ Esos gritos histéricos que lanzaste no dicen lo mismo, ¿Sabes?_ Replicó la chica._ Nunca me haces caso. Y después mira cómo hemos terminado. Sólo nos hemos salvado porque era de día.

_ Estás muy puesta en esto del motorista fantasma. ¿De qué sabes tanto? ¿Los cómics?

_ No… sé todo esto por la cuenta que me trae. Y más vale que te la tomes en serio… si nos encuentra de noche… no quiero ni pensarlo.


	5. Desde el caos

Como ya era costumbre, Sherezade esperaba sola a la salida del colegio. Muchos de sus compañeros tenían chófer privado, y la mayoría los esperaban a la salida, incluso cuando se trataba de sus parientes. Su madre siempre se retrasaba, ya era una costumbre para ella. Por suerte, la pequeña muchacha, pelirroja y con las mejillas llenas de pecas, siempre encontraba tareas para entretenerse.

En aquella ocasión, estaba dibujando. Siendo, como era, una ávida lectora de cómics, sus héroes era siempre una constante en ese arte que practicaba cada vez que tenía un rato libre o en las clases. Sherezade tenía muchísimo talento. En aquel momento estaba ultimando detalles a un imponente dibujo de Ironman. El rítmico movimiento con el que trazaba las sombras se detuvo al escuchar el familiar rugido de una moto.

Pain entró haciendo el caballito, sujetándose con una sola mano, lo que provocó que su hija sonriese instantáneamente. Cuando la moto volvió a posicionarse sobre el suelo y se detuvo, la pequeña se bajó del banco en el que se encontraba sentada, se colocó la chaqueta de su uniforme escolar, y se sentó detrás de su madre en la moto.

Cuando Augustine subía por el ascensor, estaba aterrada. Notaba que le temblaba el cuerpo ante la perspectiva de presentarse ante Richard Fisk. Allí estaba, sentado en la silla de su salón, pues los había recibido en su casa. Tirada en el sofá, vestida con el mismo uniforme del colegio que llevaba su hija, estaba una muchacha ojeando unos cómics. Tenía el cabello pálido, los ojos azules, y una faz bien cuidada. Parecía aburrida. No debía tener más de quince años.

Junto al anfritrión se encontraba una mujer mayor, que ya debía haber entrado de lleno en la quinta década de su vida. El bastón que usaba para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio lo atestiguaba. Augustine, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que estaba bastante peor conservada que ella misma, y esperaba no estar así llegada esa edad.

Richard Fisk era aún joven, no un chaval, pero estaba segura de que le sacaba unos cuantos años, aún. Estaba bastante más cerca de Lila que de ella. Por otra parte, la arquera parecía saber dónde se estaba metiendo, a diferencia de ella misma. El anfitrión era un hombre corpulento, con el pelo cortado en un look moderno, de ojos oscuros, ataviado con un traje que probablemente costase tres meses del antiguo sueldo de Augustine.

Ella no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio cerca de la puerta, de brazos cruzados. Aún se arrepentía por momentos de haber firmado. Lila se mantenía adelantada, con unos planos encima de la mesa, mirando a Richard mientras escuchaba atentamente.

_ Por lo que nos ha contado la policía, y con la información que me está dando, podemos asumir que ese ser está operando por esta zona… _ Decía, en voz baja, para que la muchacha no pudiera oírla. _ Deberíamos establecer un perímetro y comenzar a buscarla. Deduzco que la policía estará de acuerdo.

_ No me importaría usar parte de mis recursos en esa búsqueda. _ Respondió Richard. _ Más teniendo en cuenta que mi casa está dentro de ese perímetro. No me gustaría ver a Mary o a Fabrizia en apuros por culpa de esa cosa.

Miró a la joven niña que en ese momento se ponía en pie y a la mujer que se sujetaba con el bastón, y que había permanecido silente durante toda la conversación. La muchacha cogió su mochila y se acercó a Augustine.

_ Usted es la madre de Astrid, ¿Verdad? _ Le preguntó, mirándola.

_ Sí, soy yo. _ Respondió Augustine, mirándola. _ ¿Conoces a mi hija?

_ Vamos juntas a clase de mates. _ Se encogió de hombros. _ Mira, tenía que darle este trabajo.

Le pasó unos papeles en un portafolio y se encaminó a la salida.

_ Mamá, Richard. Nos vemos. _ Dijo, encaminándose al ascensor.

Robert valoraba su suerte. Había tenido que arrastrarse hasta su camión, había tenido que conducir medio estado con una flecha clavada en la pierna, pero había llegado de vuelta, había conseguido salir ileso del hospital, y se iba a recuperar. Lucy en aquel momento estaba soplando las velas de su tarta de cumpleaños. Estaba contenta porque papá estaba en casa, aunque no se pudiera mover por el cabestrillo.

Su mujer, Mary, había preparado una tarta y estaba toda la familia celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña. Por eso era habitual que llamaran al timbre. Y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna antes incluso de que Mary abriese la puerta.

Su siniestro presentimiento se hizo realidad cuando, acompañada de su mujer, llegó a su patio. Janet Jones estaba en su casa. Robert se quedó congelado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la mujer. Esos ojos claros habían estado en sus pesadillas durante días.

_ Bob, dice que es una vieja amiga tuya. _ Contestó Mary. _ ¿De qué la conoces, exactamente?

_ Trabajo. _ Dijo Robert, sintiendo cómo el corazón parecía dispuesto a subirse por su garganta y salir por la boca. En toda su vida nunca había estado tan asustado.

_ Sí, trabajo. _ Ratificó Janet, con una sonrisa.

La mujer incluso se había vestido para la ocasión. Vestida con un traje pantalón de color blanco, parecía significativamente distinta al traje de camuflaje, más aún cuando su piel aparecía limpia. ¿Llevaría el arma escondida bajo aquella ropa? Juraría que no cabía. No quería pararse a pensarlo.

_ ¿Podría hablar con Robert a solas un momento? _ Le preguntó. Usaba un tono suave, educado.

A Robert le dolía admitirlo, pero lo cierto es que estaba claro quién estaba al mando de la situación, así que cuando su esposa asintió, no opuso resistencia a que le ayudara a coger la muleta y siguió a la mujer hacia la cocina. Se dejó caer en la butaca junto a la encimera. Notaba la boca seca.

_ No voy a matarte Robert, y mucho menos a Mary o a Lucy. _ Le dijo, negando con la cabeza. _ Me ofende que creas eso. ¿Acaso no te dejé marchar?

_ Rachel no se marchó… ni siquiera la dejaste hablar… _ Se atrevió a decir.

Janet puso los ojos en blanco y extendió la mano.

_ Pásame tu móvil, ¿Quieres? _ Le pidió.

Robert no lo hizo por propia voluntad, pero tampoco se atrevió a oponerse cuando la mujer metió la mano en su bolsillo y lo desbloqueó. A esas alturas, que conociera su patrón de desbloqueo no le sorprendía en absoluto. Inició una videollamada. Robert estuvo tenso durante unos instantes hasta que, al otro lado de la llamada, alguien respondió. Janet no dijo nada, simplemente giró el teléfono.

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Rachel, su compañera, aparecía en la misma iglesia en la que la había visto morir, afinando una guitarra entre los comentarios de otro hombre, que le iba indicando los pasos a seguir.

_ ¿A qué esperas? Salúdala.

_ ¿Rachel? _ La muchacha bajó la guitarra y miró a la cámara.

_ Vaya… ¿Qué pasa, Robert? ¿Cómo va tu pierna?

_ Estás… ¿viva? _ Masculló, incrédulo.

_ Temo que los rumores sobre mi muerte han sido… exagerados. _ Contestó ella. _ Janet tiene los detalles. Estás con ella, imagino.

_ Sí, pero…

_ Escucha, olvida los detalles. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí porque quiero estar. Janet es buena persona. No es ninguna pirada. Hazme caso.

Robert no se creía nada de aquello. Estaba claro que Janet le había lavado el cerebro a Rachel de alguna manera. Y ahora era cosa suya conseguir sacarla de allí.

_ El caso es que está viva, Robert. Te fíes de mí o no. Eso es un hecho. _ Le devolvió el móvil. _ Pero quería asustarte… quería que tu informe… asustara. Eso me haría ganar tiempo.

_ ¿Para qué querías ganar tiempo?

_ Para averiguar quién me busca y por qué. Y vosotros sólo sabéis quién os da las órdenes. _ Negó con la cabeza. _ Así que vas a hacerme un favor, Robert.

_ ¿Un favor? _ Le preguntó.

_ Sí, un favor. _ Repitió. _ Me vas a dar tus credenciales de S.H.I.E.L.D. Y después… te juro que no volveré a molestarte. Es más, es posible que ni recuerdes esta visita.

Augustine empezaba a habituarse a su traje de acero. Quizá no hubiera podido trazar el plan de acción, pero decididamente, sí que podía buscar desde la vista aérea. Había sido una búsqueda larga. Ya era media tarde cuando finalmente encontró lo que quizá no deseaba encontrar.

Encontró a una muchacha, aterrada, encogida en una esquina entre las callejuelas. Temblaba como si estuviera a varios grados bajo cero. Pero pareció sosegarse un poco cuando vio a la figura de acero aterrizar frente a ella.

_ ¿Estás bien? _ Le preguntó Augustine, mirándola a los ojos a través de la armadura.

_ Esa… cosa… se lo llevó… y… los ruidos… _ se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma. _ Me había arrinconado en el callejón.

_ ¿Quién?

Antes de que la muchacha respondiera, se escuchó un sonoro "crack", y Augustine salió corriendo hacia el callejón. Se encontró con la misma criatura contra la que se había enfrentado Pain antes del encuentro con Fisk.

Sostenía una pierna humana… que en aquel momento chorreaba sangre a juego con la que manchaba el suelo y a esa bestia. En aquel momento sí que parecía tener una enorme boca, llena de dientes afilados, pero estos se perdieron entre su piel cuando captó a Augustine.

_ Ríndete. _ Ordenó, extendiendo la mano en posición de ataque. _ O tendrás que vértelas con mi armamento.

En su cabeza había sonado mejor. Y las risas graves que recibió por respuesta no la ayudaron. Apenas dominaba aún aquella armadura. JARVIS llevaba los controles de vuelo. Aún se estaba preguntando por qué estaba allí dentro.

_ ¿Tú y cuántos más? No se te ve tan valiente sin tu amiga la enviada del infierno.

_ JARVIS, haz el favor de pedir refuerzos…_ Rogó, en un susurro. Estaba pensando qué responder, cuando la criatura se adelantó.

_ He oído eso. Tal y como pensaba, no puedes hacer nada tú solita. _ Extendió las manos, y Augustine no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el tamaño de aquellas garras.

_ Maldita sea JARVIS, dispara. _ Dijo, en voz alta.

El repulsor se puso en marcha y disparó una carga láser directamente contra el pecho de la criatura. Le dio de lleno, y provocó que saliese despedida contra la pared más cercana. Cuando, se levantó, lanzó un gruñido.

_ Cobarde… voy a hacer trizas esa lata. _ Gritó, furioso. Arrancó una tubería y se la lanzó.

Augustine, por primera vez, notó un golpe de adrenalina golpeando su torrente sanguíneo y se agachó, rodando por el suelo. Se sentía igual de ágil que cuando tenía veinte años. El cuerpo le respondía terriblemente bien a pesar de estar dentro de aquella armadura. Y no se lo pensó.

El repulsor había funcionado la primera vez, no tenía por que negarse intentarlo de nuevo, y por ello colocó ambas manos delante del cuerpo y los activó a la vez. El ataque impactó de nuevo sobre la bestia. No parecía tener buenos reflejos.

_ Empiezo a tener la impresión de que está disfrutando esto, señorita Morgan.

_ Cállate JARVIS. _ Augustine no quería reconocer que tenía razón. _ Ya casi lo tenemos.

La criatura, que se había quedado encajada en la pared, formando un hueco con su forma, consiguió desencajarse. Iba a lanzar un envite contra Augustine, pero de forma similar a la que había

_ ¡Eh, No hagas eso! _ Dijo la bestia, mirándose el brazo.

_ Sí, sí que lo hago. Ya lo has intentado tú. _ Respondió la voz femenina desde el interior de la bestia. _ Me toca a mí.

_ Apenas estaba empezando.

_ Y ya te ha dejado contra la pared dos veces. No hay más que hablar… me toca a mí.

_ Aguafiestas…

La bestia echó la espalda hacia atrás, y crujió cuando se puso recta. Al principio no daba la impresión de encajar en absoluto. Pero el propio pecho se contrajo, los brazos empezaron a encogerse, y las piernas se enderezaron. El cuerpo fue perdiendo masa y tamaño hasta adquirir una forma humana. Una forma femenina, de una mujer no demasiado alta… si esta estuviera envuelta en un traje completo de licra negro.

_ ¿Qué diablos eres tú? _ Se le escapó a Augustine.

_ ¿Yo? Nosotros…_ Giró el cuello, mientras sobre sus ojos empezaban a formarse dos manchas blancas, como dos grandes ojos. Ambas voces parecieron mezclarse. _ ¿Tanto interés tienes en saberlo?

_ No voy a negarlo, sí, lo tengo. _ Una mancha blanca empezó a formarse en el pecho de la criatura, Augustine tragó saliva. ¿Qué diablos eres?

_ Yo soy alguien a quien has enfadado mucho. _ Dijo la voz de mujer, mientras cerraba los puños. En la siguiente frase, aquella voz, la más grave y masculina, parecía divertida. _ Yo sólo estaba aquí para almorzar.

_ ¿Almorzar? _ Augustine ahogó una arcada. La mancha del pecho de la criatura finalmente se definió. _ ¿Qué clase de ser se dedica a almorzarse a la gente?

Era una forma imposible de confundir. Ocupaba gran parte del torso, y era gigantesca… amenazadora. Una gran araña blanca.

_ Nuestro nombre... es Venom…


End file.
